


Connection

by CharisTeapot



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Semir is a soul eater, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampire André
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: André is a vampire, Semir is a soul eater who has a snake-dragon alike creature always by his side.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 3





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Things Go Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041807) by [Maone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone). 



> I usualy don't write in English but I tried and here's the result.

„Semir, she’s staring at me again,“ said André after several long minutes when two tiny red eyes of snake-like creature darted towards him.

„Aren't you used to it yet?“ replied Semir unconcerned, his focus remaining on the task at hand.

„No, I can’t work,“ the vampire insisted.

„Well, I can’t just forbid Merr from doing that.“

This caught André’s attention. „How come you can't?“ he asked curiously.

„I just can’t-“ The soul eater shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

André‘s attention now completely on him. „Didn't you say she's connected to your emotions?“

„No?“ Semir denied uncertainly, his eyes still drawn to his work at the table.

„I'm sure you definitely said as much.“

„So what?“ Semir looked up and André could see faint blush on his partner’s cheeks.

„So _it is_ you who’s staring at me all the time.“ André crossed his arms over his chest and a pleased smirk appeared on his lips.

„What? No! Of course I’m not. Why would I do that…“ Semir stuttered when an excited whistle came from the soul collector behind him. „ _Traitor_ ,“ Semir hissed at Merr quietly.

„She’s following me, when I’m not around you,“ André pointed out.

Semir’s embarrassment was now apparent.

„That’s just what she does.“

„She doesn’t do that to anyone else.“ The vampire shook his head. „I can’t believe it.“

„Well, I’m sorry if it bothers you so much,“ Semir shrugged. „There’s nothing I can do about it.“

„You know you can.“

„What?“ asked Semir in confusion.

André stood up, walked around a table, and leaned back against it right next to Semir. Merr was now curling around André’s arm happily and Semir pretended not to see it.

„So tell me, why is she doing this?“

„I have no idea.“

„Come on, I know you have.“

„Why do you want me to say?“ Semir was becoming increasingly frustrated as the soul collector kept lurking around the vampire and from time to time whistling excitedly.

„Tell me,“ André urged him.

„I don’t know.“ The soul eater gave up. „Perhaps she really likes you or something.“

„Or something?“ André chortled.

„Why is it so important to you?“ asked Semir annoyingly.

„Because I want to know, what do you feel.“

Semir looked up and met the vampire’s gaze. Merr released one more whistling sound before she rested on André’s shoulder.

„Nothing,“ Semir said unconvincingly.

„Okay. One more time.“ The vampire looked down at the soul eater patiently. „She likes me and she’s also connected to your emotions. Am I right?“

„Well, yes, but−“

„That means−“

„No, no. Listen−“

„I just wanted to say, I’m glad at least one of you caught on to my moves,“ André shrugged.

„What?“

„If you haven't noticed, I tried to seduce you since the first time I saw you.“

Semir stared at him in total astonishment.

„But you are−“

„Yes, I know. That basically means I can do whatever I want.“

„I’m just−“

„You’re a very sweet and likable little guy.“

Semir was frozen in place, unable to say a word. He just stared at him in disbelief. André smirked.

„I like you,“ the vampire said after a while.

Merr let out a pleased tone and flicked her tongue against the vampire’s face.

„See? At least someone appreciates it,“ laughed André.

„No!“ Semir blurted out. „I mean, yes.“

„I feel like you're trying to tell me something.“ The vampire raised an eyebrow.

Semir realized he won't be able to express himself with words. He stood up, perhaps hesitated for a milisecond and then pressed his lips to the vampire’s.

If André was surprised by Semir’s actions, he didn't show it in any way. He just wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s body and enjoyed the unexpected moment. The vampire felt as Merr cavorted on his shoulders cheerfully when he was kissing her owner more and more passionately.

They were disturbed just when André squeezed Semir’s butt.

„Sorry to interrupt you, gentlemen, but you have some work to do,“ said their boss from the door.

Semir jumped back in startlement, but when he saw the smile on Engelhardt’s face, he calmed down a bit.

She handed him a file.

„I'll see you both in my office in five minutes,“ she announced and left.

„This went smoothly,“ observed the vampire with a smile.

Semir looked at him happily and tossed the file on the table without interest.

„She said we have another five minutes,“ he said with a grin and moved closer to André again.


End file.
